Enough for Adrien
by TTluv19
Summary: Marinette shifted uneasily, her palms were sweaty and her cheeks were flushed. Her blue eyes were wide in disbelief and her hand that had previously dug inside her pocket to collect her ladybug earrings had frozen in place, she couldn't believe her eyes for Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.


Marinette shifted uneasily, her palms were sweaty and her cheeks were flushed. Her blue eyes were wide in disbelief and her hand that had previously dug inside her pocket to collect her ladybug earrings had frozen in place.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her jaw hung open as a pair of green emerald eyes landed on hers, they widened after gathering what the girl had just seen.

Marinette had just seen Adrien Agreste transform into Chat Noir. She just couldn't believe it! She just couldn't.

She had ran behind a building to transform into Ladybug but had stopped once she saw Adrien.

She had no right to linger for a few more seconds to see what he was up to, she should have just found somewhere else to transform...

But it was too late, she was now frozen in place.

"M-Marinette, what are you doing here?" Adrien...or Chat asked.

"B-but you- Adrien-"

"Shhhh." He placed a gloved finger to her lips, "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"But you're Chat Noir! You and I we share the same secre-" Marinette stopped herself instantly, she remembered where she had to be and what she needed to do.

Adrien rose his eyebrows behind his mask.

"Uhm...bye!" She dashed away to transform.

"Marinette!" She heard Chat call.

Marinette's heart beat quickened as she ran further away, she found a different building and transformed into Ladybug.

"Tikki! Adrein, h-he's Chat Noir!"

"Marinette you need to calm down." Tikki hushed her ranting chosen one.

"But- but he likes Ladybug, that's me!" Marinette didn't know how to feel about this fact.

"Yes, yes I know! But right now you need to save Laila and get that akuma."

Laila was a student in the year above Marinette, Marinette had wondered what could tick such a sweet girl off but she didn't have time to think about that now- one hundred and one thoughts floated around in her head.

Shaking her head she pressed on towards the scene, following Laila's now evil laughter.

Chat Noir was there ready to fight, however he looked slightly flustered. Marinette blushed herself, there the love of her life stood, and he was a superhero just like her!

"Marinette! Concentrate!" Tikki scolded.

Right. Concentrate. Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Laila. She was ready to fight, Marinette may not be the best at concentrating but Ladybug sure was.

* * *

The battle went for the most part smoothly. After the drama had stopped, Laila had burst into tears at the fact she had been controlled by an akuma, just because she had fallen out with her mother.

Ladybug walked up to the slightly confused girl and hugged her, "Go home," Ladybug smiled looking towards the girl's mother, "Together."

Laila's mother nodded and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, comforting her.

Ladybug smiled and turned to Chat, "Pound it!"

After the fist bump, Ladybug usually went back into Marinette mode.

And that's when it hit her, throughout the battle she had swiftly switched personalities and forgot about her earlier discovery.

"So, patrol tonight?" Chat Noir, as dashing as ever, smiled.

 _Wait. Dashing? No, Adrien is Dashing not Chat!_

 _But...they're the same person!_

Marinette felt dizzy.

"Uhm, actually A-adri-" Marinette stopped abruptly. Oh why must she be so stupid!

"Adri-?" Chat questioned and then his facial expression changed, it was one of understanding.

"A-adri, a dream! Yes I had a dream and so I can't patrol, I can't go to the patrol I mean, haha! Bye!"

Marinette ran. She ran faster than she ever had. She had put quite a big distance between the two until she stopped because someone had called her name. Oh, she knew it was a stupid excuse!

It was Adrien, he had transformed back into his usual self. Something that was usually risky in the middle of a public space, but after the battle everyone had assumingly gone home.

Marinette's heart beat quickened, she heard a beep from her earrings, she had a minute at the most.

Adrien grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearby local park.

"It's you, isn't it?" Adrien's emerald orbs locked onto her own sapphire orbs.

Marinette kept her gaze fixed at him, she had no idea what to say.

"Marinette." Adrien's voice was stern now.

The girl nodded after looking around to see if anyone was also in the park, it was empty for once.

That was it now, Adrien couldn't possibly like Marinette, he was into Ladybug, she was just the awkward girl who couldn't get more than two sentences out while talking to him!

Compared to Ladybug...she was just an average girl, no one special.

To Marinette's surprise, Adrien smiled and put a hand on her waist. He pulled her closer and whispered, "I'm so glad it's you."

Marinette was surprised to hear this, in fact so surprised she couldn't have prepeared herself for when Adrien leaned forward and kissed her.

Her eyes went wide, but after coming to terms with what had happened closed them, savouring the special moment.

The last beep sounded, there was no more Ladybug, just Marinette.

And just Marinette was good enough for Adrien.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a very short one shot, if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review ^-^**


End file.
